


Slices of Smut: Everything banned from the main fic

by Mizuuma



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuuma/pseuds/Mizuuma
Summary: All the NSFW scenes I wrote into Slices of Life and Family, that weren't allowed to stay. So I moved them all here instead.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Illusion IS Reality, Triplets AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Taken out from Chapter 26**

**-Seb and Wanda switch bodies and have drunken sex-**

\---

“Hey” Wanda complained. “Put on clothes!”

“But I like it this way!” Seb smiled. He looked down at his wife’s naked chest (which was now HIS chest) and his shitty grin widened. He grabbed them and made them bounce for the ‘man’ in front. Wanda blushed and tried to look away. “S-Seb!” She sputtered. Sebastian made some pleased sounds as he groped his own chest. “I love thessse. They’re so nice and squishy~” He giggled. Wanda came over to smack his hands away from his (her) chest. “Seb! No touchie!”

“Ok, fine~” Seb pouted before leaning up to kiss Wanda. “But YOU can touch them, right?”

“...Uh?” She said intelligently. Sebastian grinned and grabbed her hands. He traced Wanda’s temporary five and six fingers and took her hands to his breasts. He moved his wife...husband? The fuck? Wanda’s hands. “I think, I-I wanna do it…” He nodded mischievously. “S not fair F-Ford gets to do it, like everytime! And we can’t!” He leaned closer to her.

Wanda blushed when Seb raised a leg between her legs and began pressing against the part of her anatomy she had spent the evening ignoring. “B-but shouldn’t we change back first…” She asked but quickly lost her train of thought when Seb kissed her again, moving her hands onto his breasts and she slowly squeezed them, making him gasp against her. His leg was straight up grinding itself between her legs now and Wanda moaned softly as a weird feeling came over her.

“S-seb?” She gasped as she couldn’t help but press herself harder against his leg. That...felt pretty nice…

Seb kissed at her chin, her lips, her neck, and moaned when Wanda’s hands kneaded at his chest. “I love your boobs…” Seb moaned. “They feel so nice~” He wiggled and reached his own hands down to Wanda’s chest and groped around. “Hm...is thisssh what MY chest feelsh like?” He asked as he squeezed around and tried to figure out if his chest was good or not? Wanda moaned at Seb’s wandering hands. Her crotch was starting to feel odd. She wanted to touch it, there was a growing feeling down there that made her REALLY need SOMETHING to touch it.

Sebastian looked down when he felt a bulge pressing against him. His hands travelled to the simple underwear Wanda was wearing and slowly, very slowly, ran a finger over the fabric. Wanda let out a choked out moan. Seb grinned, his face completely bright red. “Tonight...I will turn you the fuck on…just like you are the only one who do that to me…” He whispered as his fingers continued teasing at the bump in Wanda’s underwear.

Wanda gasped and wiggled. It felt so nice. Was THIS how Seb felt whenever she worked him over? She felt her legs wobble and Seb grinned as he easily flipped her over onto her back and started ‘attacking’ her bulge in earnest. Wanda moaned and reached down to try and take her underwear off. The growing bulge was straining at her underwear now and she wanted to take it off. Seb smacked her hands away. “Nope~This is mine so I get to touch it~” He giggled.

Wanda whined. “But I...I need to…” Sebastian laid down on top of her, squishing his breasts against her chest. “Shhh shh…” He rocked himself against her, rubbing his breasts up until they pressed against Wanda’s chin. “I deal with that, and you can have fun with these~” He teased as he let his breasts squish on her face. “Damn these things are great.” He blinked at them.

As he crawled up Wanda’s body, he kept one hand on her crotch, squeezing and rubbing the bulge as it twitched. Wanda grumbled at being teased like this. She sat up, making Seb fall over with a squeak. “How about this…” She pulled off her underwear, sighing in relief as her cock finally sprang free. She easily picked up Seb and pulled him close. She took one of his slender hands and placed it on her (technically, his) cock. “You touch me properly, and I can play with your boobs.”

Seb grinned and thrust his chest out at her. “Yes, please~” He hand encircled her twitching cock and began stroking her quickly. Wanda moaned. “Fuck! Yes!” Shit. That was REALLY nice...she cried out when Seb’s free hand went down to caress her balls. Ooh~there was a slight itch down there and Seb’s warm fingers were granting her relief from a discomfort she didn’t even realize she had. Not to go back on her not-quite deal, Wanda easily cupped Seb’s breasts and pulled at them lightly, pressing her thumbs against her nipples in that way she knew she liked but Seb had mainly been too shy to actually do.

Seb let out a pleased moan. Shit! “Wa-Wanda…don’t stop…!” He gripped the dick he was holding even tighter. Wanda had a weird sensation of...leaking? Seb hummed as the precum leaking from her (his) dick started making the organ more slippery. There was a wet sound as he rubbed the liquid around the cock, coating it so he could squeeze and stroke much faster. Wanda was panting and whining at the feeling. “Tighter please~” She gasped even as she began pressing her thumbs against Seb’s now hard nipples in little circles, teasing the stiff nubs.

She pulled her thumbs away for a bit, enlisting a whine from her husband but that whine became a squeak when Wanda pulled the breast up and bent her head down to suck on the nipple. Seb cried out and straighten his back to try and give her more access to it. “Yes! Holy sssshit yesss!”

Seb started rocking his hips, rubbing with his burning and strange-feeling crotch against the erected dick of...his wife. Hehe. That was weird. Wanda panted and the hot breath against his nipples made Seb cry again. He started feeling the panties too annoying to keep on, especially when he...cummed? No, that couldn’t be right...but he was getting wet and the teasing was making him start to leak down below. He grumbled and began pulling his panties down, grimacing at the slimy substance already wetting it. He couldn’t pull it all the way down because he was kneeling so he left the soiled underwear around his knees and went back to stroking his wife’s dick, wanting to make her cum so he could feel smug about it.

“Ah! Ah!” Wanda gasped. She couldn’t even take a moment to breathe! This was too much! “Wa-Wait…” Wanda fell back, unable to focus on sucking her husband’s breasts when her groin was sending all these sensation through her lower body. He didn’t even seem to be focused on that now. The asshole wanted her to cum!

“Never…” Seb whispered and stroked her faster. “Ss not fa-fair!” Wanda cried. “Mwahaha! Payback!” Seb cheered as he felt the organ twitch in the way he knew, from being on the other end, meant that she was about to-

“Nnnggh!” Wanda moaned as her dick spasmed and shot out short streams of cum. She felt her mind go blank, pleasure overtaking her senses as she continued to shoot her cum out all over Seb’s hand and her stomach. Finally it stopped, her dick softening and going limp, some cum leaking out lazily. Wanda collapsed onto the bed. Seb had the smuggest grin on his face. “Hah! Now you know how I feel~”

“Gnag blar?” Wanda moaned intelligently. Seb cleaned his hand on the sheets and traced a finger on Wanda’s chest. He didn’t know if this was masturbation or a handjob, which he had never done, but he would ignore the terms just to enjoy how Wanda twitched and gasped for air. “Sex with a dick is awesome…” She managed to breathe out. She looked at Seb, grinning like an idiot. “But you still don’t know how it feels from my side, do you?”

“Uh…” Damn it! He had forgotten he could get payback for the payback! Wanda flipped him so he was laying down on his back. Wanda pulled the rest of the panties away and kissed his lips. “I guess it’s only fair if I showed you how much YOU turn me on as well…” She whispered and with a renewed energy, she cupped his breasts and started kissing him and huffing along his smooth skin with her hot breath. Seb whined as Wanda worked her way along his curved body. She knew where ALL her sensitive spots were after all. Wanda grinned as she trailed her fingers around Seb’s plump pussy. The high pitched gasps he made were adorable.

Sebastian had his legs pressed tightly together as he rubbed them. Wanda saw him try to bring his hand down to touch himself and she pulled his hand away, much like how he did to her earlier. “Ah, ah, ah~” She tutted. “You don’t get to touch it~”

Seb whined. “But...I feel like I’m burning up!” He whined. The space between his legs was aching and he wanted, needed, something to touch him. He felt himself leaking out and whined harder. “Pl-please touch it?” He begged softly.

Wanda obeyed the plea and brought her hand to tease his entrance like she knew how she would get a reaction from Seb. The short, breathless gasps were already making him hard again. Maybe that's why men complained about sudden erections so much. It could be unfortunate if it happened at the wrong time. She rubbed two fingers around the wet area and pressed, slowly making her way to the clit. A firm, but gentle caress around the pink nub made Seb let out a strangled cry. He legs came up to wrap around Wanda’s waist. “Fffuck!” He moaned as his legs pulled Wanda closer. “Do that again!”

Wanda grinned and began thumbing Seb’s clit like a little joystick, around and around she wiggled the sensitive nub. Sebastian was crying out with every movement and clinging to Wanda tightly. He threw his head back, mouth wide and pupils blown wide. “Ahhh! Ahhh! AHHH!” Wanda, face so close to Seb’s lower body, saw his pussy spasm as his legs tightened against her. She grinned. He came already? Didn’t last long huh? She couldn’t help but lean in and plant a kiss on the twitching nether lips. Her husband was so cute.

She had her other hand at her crotch, stroking herself off at the sight of his dazed expression, quickly cumming again herself. She felt Seb’s legs tighten one last time before they went limp. She collapsed as well, laying half on top of her husband.

Seb’s legs trembled and weakly fell back on the bed. He was gasping loudly. “Th-The fuck…God, fuck…” He was dying, that had felt so fucking good! It was...different than in his normal body, but the sensations were just so good!...now he saw why Wanda asked him to do it so much. Her libido was definitely higher than his. And he wasn’t even blaming her after this. Who wouldn’t ask for more if you felt like this afterwards?! “I hate you.” He mumbled instead though. He hadn’t seen that coming and couldn’t help but complain.

\---


	2. Deleted smut scene from chapter 31

**Slices of Life and Family: Chapter 31**

**Sex swapped Sebastian and Wanda having fun with their new bodies**

\---

Walter gently squeezed. “We should get your bra out of the way first, I can't really feel your boobs like this.”

Sab giggled. Oh…well, Walter really seemed eager to try it out, and s/he couldn’t say she didn’t feel curious as well...it couldn’t be that different from when Wanda used her toys, no? She lifted her arms and let Walter undress her. He slowly moved his hands under her shirt, just over her bra-strap, waiting for the yes. “Do you want to? I’ll make sure you have...the best night…” He said as he kissed her neck. Sab smiled with anticipation. “O-Ok! Yes, I want to try as well…” Walter smiled and unclasped her bra to grab her breasts under her shirt.

Sab moaned softly. Her breasts were a little sore from being in a bra all day. Having Walter’s hands massage them like this was heavenly. On Walter's end, he was marveling at how firm they were. Soft, round and so nice to touch. Walter grinned. “You can touch me too if you want?” He whispered, playing with a nipple. Sab blushed. “Well, with an invitation like that…”

Her slender fingers began to unbutton Walter's shirt. She also leaned up to kiss her husband as she did so. They gently kissed and sucked on each other's lips as Sab pulled Walter's shirt down, where it stopped around his elbows. Sab pulled away to gasp for air. “You're gonna need to let go of my breasts to take your shirt off.

Walter gave Sab a teasing squeeze. “But I don't want to let go.” The blond laid down, gently pulling her with him, to continue touching her chest. He got annoyed and took off her shirt, freeing her breasts before he continued kissing her. His male body was getting aroused already, not knowing why but finding her breasts incredibly sexy. He kissed her chest and Sab gasped. Oh fuck, she had forgotten what this felt like…

Walter buried his face into the soft cleavage. “You're so beautiful.” He sighed as he hugged the breasts to the sides of his face. “I'm sort of jealous.” Sab laughed. “Well you’re incredibly hot and tall! I’m jealous of that!” He moaned at the way his current husband squeezed his breasts. “T-that feels good~” Walter kissed one of the breasts. “Well, good thing for you that I'm more than willing to massage you every night…”

Sab froze, a blush coloring her cheeks. “Every night?” Walter leaned over her with a grin and bent down to whisper in her ear “Every~night~” Sab shivered and felt her nipples tingle as they perked up. “Oh…” She reached up to hug Walter, pressing their chests together. “I can live with that.”

They kissed passionately. Walter moaned as his pants strained. Sab reached a hand down to cup the bulge. “Are…” Sab looked down and squeezed, making Walter cry out “...are you bigger than me?!” She blinked. Walter gasped. “I'm not sure? Maybe?” Sab zipped Walter's pants and pulled them down. Walter took this time to fling his shirt away.

Sab caressed the tent in his boxers. “Hm...won't be able to tell until I actually hold it…” she teased the bulge, squeezing and flicking it through the fabric. Walter whined. “Sab!” He wiggled his hips. “Don't be so mean~”

Sab grinned maliciously and squeezed it tighter, making her husband cry out. “F-Fuck! You-You'll see...when we go back to normal…” The blond groaned and gasped for air. “Wait…”

“But if I don’t invite him to the party then we won't have no fun…” Sab reasoned and rubbed the growing bulge. Haha, teasing Walter was fun. He made really weird faces. Anyway, this was payback for all the times Wanda teased him. It was fun when they switched bodies, but seeing it on his own face was weird, seeing it on Walter's face sent a thrill through her. She wondered how far she could go before Walter was begging?

Sab finally pulled at the edge of Walter's boxers and slid them down slowly. Her eyes widened when she finally got a good look at his dick. “Shit. That's huge.” She gasped. She suddenly felt a little worried. “Would that even fit?”

Walter stopped panting to look at Sab. He looked at his dick and blinked. Oh. “Well, vaginas are muscles, it will...and as long as you want me in, it will fit perfectly.” He purred, like the pervert he was and Sab laughed. “This is going to be so weird.” She traced along Walter’s member and he muffled a cry. “I-Indeed…” he gasped and glanced down at Sab's breasts. “Hang on, I wanna try something.”

He took Sab's shoulders and moved her over, rearranging the pillows so they made a sort of table for Sab to lean against, her breasts hanging over them. Walter kneeled in front and took one in each hand. He positioned his dick between them and pressed Sab's breasts against it. “Ooh…” He sighed. He's seen this in porn and wanted to try it out. Sab's breasts were so soft.

Sab gasped startled. “Wa-Walter…?” She frowned when he started rocking his hips. “Wa-wait...can-can we…” She trailed off. But Walter was liking it. She couldn’t be so selfish. Wanda did so much for him every time...

Besides, it actually felt kind of nice. Sab blushed as Walter fucked her breasts, squeezing them and rubbing them together as he went. Sab blushed as Walter moaned with each thrust. Sab reached a hand down to her own crotch and winced at how wet she was. She rubbed herself and eventually slipped her hand under her underwear to touch herself directly. Sab cried out when Walter pulled at her breasts “Ooh~” she moaned.

Walter panted as he kept thrusting. The bed squeaked as he moved rhythmically. This was great but he didn't want to come so soon, he hadn't even gotten to touch Sab down there yet. He wanted to put it in. The thought of sinking his dick into her made it twitch with anticipation.

“Sab...Sabrina…” He let go of her breasts and grabbed the hand she was using to touch herself. “I’ll do it, can we do it? Please...please.” He pulled down her panties and slipped his large hand between her legs, teased her and kissed her breasts.

Forget making Walter beg. “Walter, touch me, please, please do it.” Her lower zone was burning! She didn’t know how to make the itch stop! Sab gasped and rocked her hips onto Walter's fingers. “God! I need...I need you inside me!” She moaned. Walter flipped her onto her back and rubbed his thumbs against her vaginal opening, coating his fingers in the slippery juices and working her open, she needed to be looser for this. Walter didn't want to hurt her. Sab's legs twitched as she clutched Walter's arms.

“Ah! Aaahhh!” Sab gasped as Walter's thumbs slowly stretched her open. “Please...please…” she gasped. Walter's dick twitched and leaked precum as he held himself back from just inserting right then and there. He took one hand off Sab to smear the natural lubricant along his dick. He leaned over and kissed Sab, muffling her cries. “Are you ready?” He asked as he broke the kiss.

“Just fucking do it! I’ll go insane!” She grabbed his hair and pulled. Walter kissed her and shaking with anticipation, he slowly slipped inside her. Sab’s eyes widened. “A-Ah…” She gasped. Walter gasped as he felt Sab's warmth surround his dick as he sank inside her. She made a choked moaned as she felt his huge dick inside her. Walter buried his face into Sab's breasts and breathed in her sweet scent as he slowly pulled out and then thrust back in.

He went slow at first, wanting to give Sab time to get used to it. It was her first time after all. Walter squeezed her breasts. “You are so beautiful...Sab, Sab I love you…” He moved inside her and the woman gasped. “You turn me on...as a girl and a boy…” He thrusted a bit harder. Fuck, this felt amazing! If he could, he would fuck her raw but he cared for his wife.

“I...love you too...Wa-Walter!” Sab cried loudly. She was rocking her hips in tandem with Walter's thrusts. “Harder! Please!” She wrapped her arms and legs around him and held him tight. His huge dick was inside her! His wife’s dick was inside him and he fucking loved it!!

Walter obeyed and started moving faster. Sab's heavy breasts bounced with each thrust. The two moaned and kissed, muffling their pleasure in each others mouths. Sab ran her hands through Walter's hair, gripping tightly as she cried out, her legs spasming. She orgasmed hard, clutching even tighter around Walter's dick as he continued thrusting. Walter was holding out as long as he could. He wanted to make Sab feel good. Wanted to make her cum as many times as he could before he came and was forced to stop.

Walter felt Sab's legs give out so he laid her down on the bed to continue thrusting. She was babbling incoherently with a dazed look and Walter felt immeasurably proud when she orgasmed a second time. “Ah! Fuck! I love you Walter!” She cried. He leaned over and pulled up one of Sab's breasts so he could suck on her nipple. A few more thrusts and Sab's over sensitized body orgasmed again. Her legs twitched. She was gasping. “Walter! Walter!” She squeezed his dick so tightly Walter wasn't sure he could hold out any longer. “Just cum! Cum already please! Cum inside me!” Her legs tightened. She was going to die! She knew Walter had a high stamina but this was ridiculous, she felt like a rag doll…

Walter finally gave in, his legs wobbling as he came inside her. Fffffuck...he collapsed on top of her, his face buried in her cleavage. The two twitched as their respective climaxes surged through them. Finally, Walter groaned and rolled over. He slid his dick out from his wife and she moaned as the wet mess leaked out between her legs.

“T-that...was...amazing…” Walter slurred.


	3. Another deleted scene from chapter 31

**Xin masturbating in the shower**

\---

The lust hit him hard and Xin muffled a moan as he leaned against the wall. He panted softly as his skin tingled and he reached to turn on the shower to help hide the noises he was making. The water began spraying down on him and he moaned as his dick twitched, he reached a hand down to palm it, rubbing softly. He whined as he stroked his dick, the water running down his body making his skin trickle with sensation.

He reached for the soap, he still needed to clean himself after all, and quickly worked up a lather to rub over himself. He ignored his throbbing cock for now as he rubbed the soap over his body, scrubbing his arms up down his chest. He spent a little time playing with his nipples, rubbing the soap around his pecs before groping them. He moaned softly, trying to keep this quiet. He worked his way down his chest, squeezing his belly and purposely avoided his dick as he went lower.

His dick was so hard, he wanted to touch it but he also enjoyed teasing himself, rubbing the soap between his legs and butt as he scrubbed the sand off. He grabbed handfuls of his butt and squeezed. So soft~he let out a louder moan before he could stop himself. Ooh~Xin's butt felt so sensitive. He rubbed his hands roughly across it, squeezing and pinching until he was hunched over on his knees, pressing his face against the wall of the stall with his butt in the air.

He imagined what it would be like to have someone else playing with his butt. He might not want anyone to do it but he's read so many hentai doujin about this sort of thing that he could easily picture it in his mind. They would sink their fingers into his big butt (he squeezed himself) they would give him a little slap (he hit himself, a wet sound filled the air) and they might even try touching him right there (he rubbed his index and middle finger along his hole, not going in, just teasing the edges).

“Ahh...ah….hah…” Xin gasped as he pressed his face against the wall. “Oh...yes...touch me more…” He sighed as his fantasy continued. They would tease his opening over and over until he couldn't stand it anymore (his fingers rubbed faster, he twitched and moaned) they would finally give his poor dick some of the love it craved (his free hand finally came down to wrap around his dick, pumping it slowly) they would start playing with his balls (his tail bent over and he gasped as the scaley appendage began to run forward and back against his sack, pressing against his balls firmly.

They would...they would...Xin's tongue hung out as he panted. They would probably start inserting fingers at this point (Xin continued rubbing against his hole but never actually put anything in) they would...insert their fingers one by one (Xin moaned and jerked his hips at the thought) they would explore his insides and work him looser and wider (he stroked his dick faster) they would...keep putting in fingers until he felt like he was going to tear open (Xin rocked his hips as he stroked his dick, his precum dribbling down and being washed off under the spray of hot water) they would tease him mercilessly until he was begging for their cock (his butt twitched, his fingers still hadn't actually gone inside, nor would they, he wasn't actually into that).

“Please...please…” Xin moaned as his fantasy partner (vague, masculine but without any real features to distinguish who they were) began slowly pulling their fingers out of him. 1...2...3...4...5…(Xin blinked, 5? But there was no thumb...how was there 5?) and then began rubbing their hard, thick cock against his stretched out entrance (Xin pressed his fingers firmly against his asshole) and then they would enter him slowly, agonizingly slowly, so that he would feel every centimeter of their cock sliding inside him (Xin began rubbing his face and chest against the wall of the shower, moaning as his stiff nipples pressed against the tile).

“Oh...oh god...it's so big…” his eyes were unfocused, lost in his fantasy as the Lust burned through him, his cock twitched and he squeezed tightly, no, not yet, he wasn't done yet…

They would keep pressing inside him, centimeter by centimeter until he felt stuffed, until he was so full he would no longer be able to think of anything but the huge cock lodged inside him (Xin arched back, his fingers pressed hard against his entrance and being so close to going in but just not actually breaching the threshold) and then they would start moving, they would pull out a little before slamming themselves into him, hard and firm (Xin pressed himself close to the wall, rocking his hips as if he was being pushed forward, the head of his dick sliding along the slicked tiles) they would fuck him over and over again until he was screaming their name and begging for more (Xin moaned out a sound, he was too lost to know what he said, a short gasp of what might have been a name) and then, when he was about to go mad from the pleasure, they would finally cum, filling him up with their hot seed (Xin pumped his dick as fast as he could, the soap making it slippery and easy to stroke) and the feeling of being filled would finally send him over the edge and he would cum too-

“Ahh~!” Xin moaned as his dick twitched and shot out a stream of thick juices. He spasmed against the wall of the shower as his dick twitched and he finally collapsed, slumping against the wall, panting heavily.

“Ghh...ngh…” he groaned as his arms and legs trembled. He rolled onto his side and laid on the floor of the shower, exhausted. Fuck...that...was...pretty good…

\---


	4. Yun's feelings on her pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was taken out of chapter 40

**(Yun's pregnancy)**

**\---**

Yun's belly swelled bigger and bigger by the day, and she would spend hours just looking at herself in the mirror. She’d get more and more embarrassed but still refused to look away. It made her somewhat ashamed, but the thing was, she was kinda turned on by all this. And that thought made her feel like a terrible person. Pregnancy was something precious and pure-- but here she was, being horny about it. It didn’t help when she realized that the kids were going to need sustenance once they were born, and lactation was a thing…

Curse her fetishes.

It wasn’t just her belly that was growing now. Her breasts, which were normally quite small, had begun to swell up as well. She knew they were filling with milk. She’d played with them a little, felt the sloshing inside, and just felt hot and bothered all over. She’d never breastfed before, but wouldn’t lie and say she’d never thought about it. Or fantasized about it. Shit, why did she have to be such a pervert? She shouldn’t be tainting something like this with her own stupid, selfish, _sick_ desires. It made her feel like an awful person, to be deriving some disgusting pleasure out of all this.

 _‘I shouldn’t be feeling this way. I shouldn’t be fetishsizing this…’_ but she couldn’t stop it. Her eyes continued to trace the curve of her changing body in the mirror. Her hands continued to palm and cup her growing breasts and wonder when they would begin leaking. And she couldn’t stop pressing her legs together as that thought made her tingle all over. And she just _knew_ that she was disgusting. It was why she never did this while Ford was around, ‘least he be grossed out by her perverse nature. He was on the side of Ace that meant he literally had no interest or desire for any pleasures of the flesh. Whereas she was on the opposite end. Very much a horny bastard even as she had no desire to fuck anyone. What was that meme? Want fucks. With who? No who, only fucks. In other words, she was horny.

Which kinda sucked since she had trouble reaching the parts that she wanted to touch, but Yun had a few hours while Ford was at work and the door was magically locked so she could do whatever she wanted right now. And she wanted to...touch herself. So she would. And then she’d feel like a terrible person afterward. But that wasn’t anything _new_ . Yun bit her lip even as she squeezed her breasts. Watching her body change and grow and swell was so erotic. She hated it. She hated the fact that she _enjoyed_ this. There could have been other, better ways to incubate the children. But she’d gone with this one. Because a part of her had been curious about the idea of being pregnant, the chance to experience the huge belly and the lactation without having the actual child birthing or sexual intercourse involved. There was no way she was squeezing these little shits out of herself once they were done. Nope, she was just gonna turn her belly intangible and pluck them out.

And another part of her hated Ford for allowing her to have this chance. For unintentionally giving her yet another method to sink further into her depravity.

One of her hands reached down, sliding around the curve of her belly with some effort, and searched for the area beneath, slipping between her legs. Yun stared at herself in the mirror, feeling ashamed. 

And she pleasured herself.

**\---**


End file.
